Services
Here is a guide to services in Wulverheim. Trainers These are NPC's you can speak to and pay for a service that temporarily boosts one of your skills. Appraisal Training: Any Previously used Goods merchant. Bluff and Intimidate Training - Look for Prisoners in the castle dungeons. Concentration Training: Mage Merchants; Bolbin, Jórunn, Mord and Thabrarmus, Mynes Guild Tutor in the Arcane Mages Guild, Sir Hall a Knight of Wulverberg, Beigarth in the Hellwielder coven. Crafting Training: Corbrar The Crafter in the Arcane Mages Guild, Madam Thora a Knight of Wulverberg, Alf the Alchemist merchant in Wulverberg, Roonnock in the Hellwielder coven, Belvar Lighthammer in the Thieves Guild, Fidget The Crafter a Thorn's Guardian, Welvaxle of the Vogbeloth Cult, Dwarven craftsman in the Chapel of Moradin and Norin in the Warriors Guild. Diplomacy: All Stewards in the castles Disable Device: Shady Looking Characters hiding around Market Places and Nidbiorg Nimblefinger of the Thieves Guild. Heal - All Priests of Helm, Abi of the Temple of Torm, Dineh of the Chapel of Maradin, Faronas of the Chapel of Mystra, Runa of the Chapel of Selûne and Sir Vifil of the Knights of Wulverberg. Lore Training: Ansris Keeper of Knowledge in Wulverberg Town Hall and Mynes Guild Tutor in the Arcane Mages Guild. Open Lock - Shady Looking Characters hiding around Market Places and Nidbiorg Nimblefinger of the Thieves Guild. Parry Training: Dealonna Swiftsword in the Rickety Inn. Stealth - Shady Looking Characters hiding around Market Places and Nidbiorg Nimblefinger of the Thieves Guild. Search - Lieutenant Herstein in the Wulverberg Barracks, Lieutenant Sigmund of Gallimere Barracks and Feather a Thorn's Guardian. Survival - All Guardsmen and Feather a Thorn's Guardian. Taunt - All Guardsmen, Slasher a Vogbeloth Cultist and Harrim Harlode of the Warriors Guild. Shops Shops tend to follow a pattern when it comes to the value of merchandise that they sell. The further from the beginning of the game, the better and more valuable equipment you will find for sale. You can also unlock additional shops (Special Shops) by performing tasks for shop keepers. The below list of Shops display what they stock in the way of items and values they are capped at. The capped value represents the highest price an item will be in that shop. However these figures are not literal and can sometimes exceed the cap. This especially depends on what the shop specialises in and what magical bonus level of items they stock compared to others. So for example the Liascelyn Blacksmith is considered a higher-level stocker of magical bonus items over Wulverbergs Blacksmith, so Liascelyn can always stock +3 enhanced items over the +2 enhanced items that Wulverberg stocks, regardless of the price cap. Ammo is void of the price cap also as the prices in the toolset don’t make sense. The values are also based on the prices generated by the Neverwinter Nights 2 toolset, which are not always accurate with the in game values. You may also find that certain shops will only pay a set amount for items. Shops like Travelling Merchants and General Goods will only pay a maximum of 800gp for an item, where as Previously used goods merchants will happily pay a maximum of 1000gp for an item. Joining a guild will unlock a lot of these limits when it comes to selling your loot for some decent coin.